Bayangan dan Akal Sehat
by kireikitsune
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau waktu malam Uco ngajak Yuda ke karaoke tidak ada interupsi panggilan telepon. Uco yang dibutakan amarah akan kekuasaan bapaknya yang tidak kunjung ia dapat biasanya akan melampiaskan nafsu dan ambisinya kepada pelacur. Tapi malam itu hanya Yuda yang lagi menemaninya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?


**Bayangan dan Akal Sehat**

Disclaimer: **PT. Merantau Film** dan tetek bengeknya

Karya: **kireikitsune** tanpa maksud merusak hak cipta dan mengambil keuntungan dari pembuatan _fanfiction_ ini

Pairing: Uco x Rama/Yuda

Warning: Uh, **rape**? Oneshot pendek, terserah mau disebut drabble juga bisa. Saya anggap sebagai plot yang hilang. Gambar cover bukan punya saya. BL.

...

Apa jadinya kalau waktu malam Uco ngajak Yuda ke karaoke tidak ada interupsi panggilan telepon. Uco yang dibutakan amarah akan kekuasaan bapaknya yang tidak kunjung ia dapat biasanya akan melampiaskan nafsu dan ambisinya kepada pelacur. Tapi malam itu hanya Yuda yang lagi menemaninya. _Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?_

...

"Mereka keluar."

Uco memandang Yuda. Yuda balik memandang Uco.

"Uco." panggil Yuda. Walaupun ia berkata dengan nada normal seperti ia biasa berbicara, Uco merasa ada peringatan di dalamnya. Peringatan supaya ia ingat dimana dia sekarang. Siapa dia. Siapa bapaknya. _Sampai mana kekuasaannya_. Dan Uco bukan orang yang bisa diperingati atau disuruh.

Uco melepas genggamannya dari rambut pelacur itu dengan kasar.

"KELUAR!" teriaknya. Ia membiarkan mereka berdua pergi. Bahkan anjing-anjing betina itu tidak minta maaf padanya, kurang ajar! Ia membanting remote ke samping.

Setelah pelacur-pelacur itu pergi, si petugas keamanan berkata, "Malam ini gratis aja pak. Terima kasih," Orang itu berkata dengan pelan dan hati-hati, takut jika Uco mengamuk lagi.

Ia pun menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Uco dan Yuda berdua.

Ia marah besar. Pecun sialan itu berani menghinanya. Mengejeknya sebagai _preman pasar_. Brengsek, bajingan! Dia lebih dari itu, sialan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghinanya hanya karena ia hanya bisa bicara bapaknya adalah bos yang paling dihormati di dunia gelap!

Ia tidak habis pikir, ia anak tunggal bapaknya. Ia yang harusnya mewarisi seluruh kekuasaan bapaknya. Ia bahkan sudah berkepala dua! Kenapa bapaknya yang sialan itu selalu bilang 'belum' saat ia meminta kekuasaannya?! Kenapa, sialan!

Yuda meliriknya berkali-kali. Merangkai kalimat supaya Uco tidak akan marah. Akhirnya ia menoleh ke Uco,

"Lo ngga papa?"

Uco mendengus. "Ngga papa lah pecun doang emang gue pikirin. Cuman gila aja dia berani ngebacot sama gue, siapa dia gitu?"

Yuda hanya menunduk. Bingung harus berkata apa.

"Gue lebih dari apa yang dia bilang. Lebih dari semua ini. Udah saatnya gua naik jabatan yang gua punya, bokap sadar!"

"Pasti ngga lama lagi." sahut Yuda.

"Oh ya, kapan?!" Uco menaikkan nada suaranya.

Mereka berpandangan. Uco melihat Yuda dengan bara api di dalam matanya. Menusuknya sampai ke relung jiwanya. Membuat Yuda memalingkan wajah duluan, menjadi salah tingkah.

Ini yang tidak biasa dihadapi oleh Yuda. Emosi Uco yang labil. Dia sadar, kawannya di penjara dulu—_memang bisa mereka disebut kawan?_—akan sering meledak-ledak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kadang ia berbaik hati dan memberi semua yang Yuda mau, perlindungan, makanan, rumah. Tapi kadang ia bisa seperti ini, bagaikan bom waktu berjalan. Tidak tahu kapan, tiba-tiba meledak. Selama dua tahun ia hanya bisa berusaha dirinya tetap terus di samping Uco, mengawasinya. Tapi anehnya, Uco membiarkannya di situ. Di dekatnya. Tidak menjauh juga tidak mendekat. Membuat Yuda bingung apa yang dipikirkan anak tunggal bos mafia itu.

Selama Yuda menunduk, Uco terus memandangnya. Selama itu, Uco merasa ada yang membisikinya. Mencoba menyuruh ia melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang gila dan biadab, namun wajar bagi yang berbisik.

Dibutakan oleh amarah, setan-setan mulai membisikinya.

Membisikinya apa yang akan ia sesali nanti.

Yudh kaget, kaosnya ditarik begitu saja. Saat sadar bibirnya dan bibir Uco sudah menempel.

_Apa-apaan—_

"Mmh!" Belum sempat berpikir apa-apa, Uco melumat bibir Yuda dengan kasar. Ia mendorong Yuda ke sofa, menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Yuda. Uco menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

Yuda memberontak. Ia memukul-mukul bahu Uco, tapi ia sadar ia tidak bisa melukai targetnya itu. Seakan perlawanannya sia-sia. Uco menangkap kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya erat di atas kepala Yuda. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan itu, sementara tangan kanannya ia pakai supaya menahan wajah Yuda agar diam di tempat. Uco cengkram kedua pipinya sambil ia lumat bibir Yuda.

"Buka mulut lo!"

Yuda berusaha menggeleng, "Co—"

"Buka mulut lo atau gua tinju elo, pilih mana?!"

Yuda tetap menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. _Ya Tuhan—_

BUK! Yuda meringis menahan sakit di perutnya. Uco benar-benar meninjunya. Kedua pipi dan tangannya juga terasa sakit dicengkram Uco.

"Elo udah ngusir kesenangan gue, berarti lo udah siap jadi gantinya kan? Gue akan perkosa lo sampai gue puas." ujar Uco dengan nada _final_.

Yuda semakin memejamkan matanya rapat. Ya Tuhan... Dia kerja seperti ini untuk melindungi anak dan istrinya. Dia rela badannya dipukuli untuk melindungi keluarganya. Ditinju, disayat, dihantam, ditembak, sudah menjadi makanan baginya. Siapa yang tahu dia malah tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Melindungi harga dirinya.

Kemudian ia melihat itu lagi. Bayangan Isa. Bayangan Angga—meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat perkembangan anaknya dua tahun terakhir ini. Bayangan bapaknya. Bayangan Jaka dan teman-temannya yang sudah tewas.

Bayangan Andi.

Maka ia berpikir, _ngga papa._

_Ngga papa._

Ia membuka mata perlahan. Menatap wajah Uco yang berada di atasnya. Yang menatap wajahnya tajam, penuh dendam dan amarah. Ia menatap wajah itu—yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini selalu dilihatnya.

Entah kenapa, bayangan itu bertambah di benaknya.

Wajah Uco waktu ia mengambil makanannya dengan iseng sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Uco waktu mengomentari salah satu tahanan dengan acuh.

Wajah Uco yang tertawa waktu mereka berdua berhasil mengelabui sipir supaya bisa ke bagian terlarang penjara. Hanya untuk menunjukkan kepada Yuda ia menemukan tempat yang bagus buat merokok.

Yang pada akhirnya ia menyukai tempat itu. Tempat ia bisa menghirup udara bebas di antara kotornya bau penjara dan binatang-binatang di dalamnya. Tempat ia bisa mencium samar-samar bau asap rokok yang dihisap Uco. Tempat ia bisa menikmati waktu kesendiriannya bersama dengan Uco sambil mengobrol ringan.

Bayangan Uco selama dua tahun terakhir.

Bayangan itu berseliweran di otaknya, membuat pandangannya tidak fokus.

_Ya Tuhan, maafkan dosaku._

Ia seperti tertarik ke masa sekarang saat Uco dengan kasar mencium bibirnya lagi. Menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, membuat Uco merasakan asinnya darah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Uco ketagihan. Bagaikan mabuk—_atau sebenarnya tadi ia sudah minum banyak alkohol?_—ia berulang kali melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yuda. Mencoba menerobos masuk ke mulut Yuda dengan lidahnya. Padahal ia sudah merasakan bibir Yuda bengkak karenanya.

Di tengah lumatan itu Yuda berbisik lirih, "...co,"

Uco seperti tidak mendengarkan. "Uco,"

Ia menarik kepalanya menjauh setelah satu kecupan terakhir. Menatap wajah Yuda.

"Uco."

Oh. Lihat wajah Yuda. Yudanya itu—_ya, Yuda_nya—memasang salah satu ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan. Uco pernah melihat ekspresi itu sekali. Waktu ia bertanya jika Yuda punya keluarga atau tidak. Yuda terdiam sesaat sambil memasang wajah itu.

"_Mereka udah ngga ada."_

Waktu itu Uco cuma menaikkan sebelah alis sambil bilang, _"Oh, gitu."_ Dia tidak tahu bahwa Yuda berbohong untuk menutupi identitas keluarganya. Jika Uco cukup percaya dengannya, maka Uco tidak akan menelusuri lebih jauh latar belakang Yuda.

Dan Uco _percaya_.

Andaikan ia tahu siapa Yuda yang sebenarnya...

Andaikan ia tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Uco?

Yuda membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Uco. Bahkan Eka pun bisa melihatnya. Jiwa Uco yang masih terkekang oleh ayahnya sedikit demi sedikit berjalan maju. Jiwa Uco yang tertekan karena ayahnya, mendapat perhatian dari Yuda, lelaki yang baru ia kenal dua tahun silam.

Mendadak ia ingat kenapa mereka berada di situasi seperti ini.

Ayahnya, bajingan sialan itu, beraninya ia, beraninya ia memandang rendah ia, anaknya sendiri, kekuasaannya, kapan ia mendapatkan kekuasaannya, beraninya ia—

Setan-setan itu membisikinya lagi.

Bahkan segala yang Yuda ucapkan kepadanya tidak ia dengar.

Setan-setan itu membisikinya, menutup telinganya, menutup pandangannya, menutup penciumannya, menutup jiwanya, menutup hatinya—

Menutup segala hal dari sekelilingnya, termasuk Yudanya.

Yudanya.

Miliknya. Hanya satu-satunya. Rasa egoisme telah menempel keras di hati dan otaknya, tidak akan ia biarkan Yudanya diambil, tidak akan ia biarkan Yudanya pergi. Tidak akan pernah.

Ia yang sudah menyelamatkan Yuda. Dan meski enggan mengakuinya, Yuda juga menyelamatkannya. Yuda yang selalu berada di sisinya, mendengarkan ocehannya, terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Yuda pun begitu. Tanpa Yuda, ia bukan Uco yang mulai tumbuh. Tanpa Yuda, ia sudah mati atau lumpuh. Tanpa Yuda, Uco merasa kosong.

Uco sudah menempatkan Yuda dalam daftar _barang_ yang menjadi miliknya. Selama itu, tidak akan ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Uco akan menghabisi siapapun yang akan mengambil Yuda dari sisinya, biarpun itu Tuhan. Uco akan menantang Tuhan jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yuda pergi. Walau harus pergi—_meskipun itu terpaksa_—Uco akan mengambil nyawa dan hati Yuda, supaya ia tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa memiliki Yuda.

Selama itu, biarkan Yuda tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Uco." bisik Yuda lagi.

Uco menggeretakkan giginya. Ia mencengkram erat tangan Yuda, membuat Yuda meringis. Bilur ungu mulai nampak di pergelangan tangannya.

"DIAM!" teriaknya. Diam, diam, diam! Kenapa semua orang selalu menghalangi jalannya, kenapa semua orang selalu menghalangi apa yang ia lakukan, kenapa bahkan Yuda menentangnya? Kenapa?

Ia hanya ingin kebebasannya sendiri!

"Uco, tolong, gue—"

"GUE BILANG DIAM! LO TULI HAH!" Ia kembali meraup bibir bengkak itu.

Perlahan, dengan penuh keraguan, Yuda membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Uco menerobos masuk. Mengeksplor dinding-dinding mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya, mengajak lidah Yuda bergulat, menghisap salivanya kuat-kuat—

Yuda menerima Uco. Sayangnya lelaki itu terlalu buta dengan ambisinya sehingga tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Yuda memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia berdoa dalam hati, _Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah dosaku malam ini. Maafkan dosa Uco yang sekarang dan yang dulu, maafkan kami atas perbuatan keji ini. Jagalah istri, anak, dan bapakku di rumah. Maafkan—_

Di setiap Uco menjamah tubuhnya ia berdoa, di saat Uco mengulum daun telinganya, di saat Uco menjilat, mengecup, dan menghisap lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas ungu di sana, di saat satu-persatu pakaiannya dengan paksa telah lepas dari tubuhnya—Yuda tidak henti-hentinya memohon ampun atas dosanya dan Uco yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Yuda menggigit bibirnya sampai luka baru membuka saat Uco dengan beringas menjilat dan mengulum putingnya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada puting yang lain, tanpa melepas cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Yuda. Uco menggigit putingnya sampai Yuda rasa putingnya akan lepas.

"Mana suara lo, Yud? Udaah, keluarin aja, gue suka suara lo kok." Uco benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena ambisinya sendiri.

"Tanda ini—" Uco berbisik di telinga Yuda, tangannya menelusuri bekas ungu yang tersebar di seluruh bagian tubuh Yuda, sampai ke pinggulnya, "—tanda yang nunjukkin kalo lo itu punya gue,"

Uco menggigit daun telinga Yuda. "Lo milik gue."

"Karena lo itu milik gue, lo ngga berhak ngelawan perintah gue! Ngerti lo?!"

Yuda hanya memalingkan wajahnya, merasa terhina dengan keadaannya sekarang. Uconya sudah kehilangan kendali—Uconya.

Uconya hanya menganggap ia sebagai barang. Ia ingin merebut Yuda dari dirinya sendiri sama seperti ia ingin merebut kekuasaan ayahnya. Uconya menganggap ia memegang penuh atas kuasa Yuda. Padahal Yuda bukan barang. Ia orang yang dekat dengan Uco. Orang yang selalu di sisi Uco. Orang yang dengan sabar bertahan dengan segala ambisi dan emosi gila Uco. Orang yang tanpa Uco sadari, mengkhianatinya dengan dekat dengannya.

Tapi Yuda masih menganggap Uco adalah Uconya.

Sampai kapan pun, dia tetap Uconya.

Yuda tersentak saat merasakan kedua kakinya dibuka lebar. Mempertontonkan kemaluannya dan lubang anusnya.

Yuda berusaha menutupinya, "Co—"

Uco menepis tangannya kasar. "GUE BILANG DIAM!" Ia membuka celana kain hitamnya sendiri dengan terburu-buru.

"Co, _please_—"

"DIAM LU!"

Yuda berteriak sekuat tenaga saat kejantanan Uco memasuki anusnya. Teriakan paling memilukan yang pernah ia buat. Bahkan saat ia tertembak atau tertusuk, Yuda tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ini. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya tertusuk parang, tapi lebih parah. Bagaikan anusnya dibelah secara perlahan.

Kedua tangannya tekulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Setitik air mata mengalir dari wajahnya. _Percuma ngelawan sekarang_, pikirnya. _Semuanya udah terjadi. Ngga ada yang bisa mutar-balikkan waktu._

Saat Uco mencoba mendorong masuk penisnya lebih dalam lagi, Yuda hanya bisa merintih kecil. Ia sudah pasrah. Bagaikan nyawanya berada di tangan Uco di setiap tusukan Uco ke dalam anusnya.

Yuda bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Berbagai kejadian telah membuka matanya. Karena keluarganya ia bisa berdiri sampai sekarang. Dan Yuda akan pulang. Pulang ke pelukan istrinya, memeluk anak tercintanya, menghibur bapaknya atas kematian abangnya. Bukan sekarang waktunya ia akan menyerah. Bukan sekarang ia akan jatuh dan terkubur. Bukan sekarang.

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat dihadapi oleh orang seambisius Uco?

Ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Tergolek tak berdaya. Ha, bahkan melawan pun tidak bisa. Semua ilmu pencak silatnya tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Ini lebih sakit daripada kulitmu dikuliti satu-persatu. Lebih sakit daripada tubuhmu ditikam dari belakang. Ini lebih sakit karena harga dirimu dikoyak oleh orang yang _dekat_ denganmu.

Jadi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Uco menggeretakkan giginya saat mendorong penisnya. Setiap ia bergerak maju, dinding anus Yuda akan semakin menyempit, seolah tidak membiarkannya masuk. _Persetan_, pikirnya. Ia mendorong penisnya sekuat tenaga dengan sekali sentakan, membuatnya sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuh Yuda. Darah menetes dari selangkangan Yuda. Setitik air mata kembali mengalir dari wajah sayunya.

Membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Itu yang sedang dilakukan Uco sekarang.

Yuda pelan-pelan berpaling, mencoba melihat wajah Uco. Pandangannya sudah terasa kabur, bekas air mata dan rasa sakit dari anusnya menyakiti kepalanya. Membuat pikirannya terganggu.

"U-co..."

Uco tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Yuda.

Dalam dua detik, Yuda bisa melihat sosok Uco yang sebenarnya. Wajahnya penuh sesal dan sedih. Dalam dua detik, mereka berpandangan.

Sampai Uco memutuskan kontak mata mereka, mencengkram lagi kedua tangan Yuda dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat setinggi mungkin kaki kiri Yuda.

Ia menyentak penisnya maju mundur. Di setiap sentakannya mengupas dinding anus Yuda, membuka lebar lukanya. Darah semakin menetes deras dari selangkangan Yuda. Darah itu mengotori sofa yang mereka tempati. Tidak peduli apa kata pemilik tempat karaoke itu.

"Haaa—" Yuda membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat Uco meraih penisnya yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama sekali—tentu saja, mana sempat ia berpikir bahwa kegiatan yang mereka lakukan ini menyenangkan. Dari tadi yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya hanyalah pengkhianatan dan kesedihan.

Ini karma untuknya. Karma dari Tuhan atas apa yang ia perbuat selama ini. Ia pikir dirinya pantas mendapatkan ini.

Maka ia berpikir, _ngga papa_.

Uco mengocok penisnya seirama dengan sentakan penis Uco. Tangan Yuda berusaha menghalau tangan Uco.

"Ja-ngan, Co, jangan—"

Uco tidak menghiraukan Yuda. Ia malah mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya.

Bibirnya meraup bibir Yuda saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam ke dalam anus Yuda, membuat Yuda merasakan sperma Uco yang tumpah di dalam tubuhnya. Uco bermain kasar dengan mulutnya, tangannya mempercepat kocokan penis Yuda.

Lenguhan Yuda teredam dalam ciuman mereka. Spermanya tumpah di tangan Uco. Yuda memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Hilang sudah harga dirinya. Dihancurkan Uco. Lelaki itu dengan seenaknya mempermainkannya, perasaannya—tanpa tahu ia sebenarnya siapa. Apa saja yang sudah ia miliki sekarang dan apa saja hal yang telah terenggut darinya. Sekarang bertambah hal penting yang hilang darinya.

_Harga dirinya. Hatinya. Hati untuk Uconya._

Uco menarik dirinya keluar dari Yuda. "Liat gue, Yud."

Yuda memandangnya. Tatapan itu tidak berubah, masih sayu dan menyedihkan. Jejak-jejak air mata menempel di pipinya. Uco masih menatapnya dengan bara api di dalam matanya. Membakar jiwanya, menghancurkan hatinya.

"Lo milik gue."

Setitik air mata kembali mengalir di wajah Yuda.

...

A/N: SUMPAH INI APAAN ASTAJIM NAUDZUBILLAH—

Err aku emang pecinta gore—_kalo ngga ngapain aku nonton The Raid? Bhaha_—dan sukaaaaa banget sama pair Uco x Rama/Yuda, tapi sumpah pengennya bikin fic oneshot yang bermutu—dan lebih panjang dari ini. Eh jadinya malah segini doang sanggup nulis T.T

Oh ya, jangan ngebayangin kejadian habis Uco ngeraep Yuda di fic ini ya, entar plotnya malah melenceng jauh dari film aslinya. Ujung-ujungnya mereka kawin lari—ups.

Fic ini kebayang-bayang waktu liat adegan mereka di karaoke. Susahnya jadi fujoshi tuh ya, ketemu film/drama yang ada bromancenya terus suka ngebikin pasangan yang aneh-aneh, tapi adegan bromancenya aja bikin nyesek. Mereka kan deket, kenapa ngga lebih deket lagi astagaaaaa. Tapi kalo kedeketan malah ilang feelnya duh T.T

Daripada mantengin bacotan author yang ngga jelas, yuk sumbang reviewnya? Kali aja di lain kesempatan author bisa bikin fic yang jauuuh lebih bagus, lebih bermutu, lebih panjang, dan lebih-lebih lainnya hahaha


End file.
